The Thug Life
by reekazoids
Summary: Adam didn't choose thug life, thug life chose Adam.


**A/N: IDK what this is. I needed to be distracted during the storm. **

**The Thug Life**

Randy was preparing for his match that was in about thirty minutes. He started to wrap the black tape around his wrists before there was banging at his locker room door. No one usually came in right before a match unless it was John, screwing around with him. "Uh, come in," Randy said, loud enough so that the person on the other side could hear. When Randy looked back up, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He dropped the tape that he was wrapping his wrists with with a shocked expression on his face. "What. The. Hell?" He asked slowly.

Before him, stood one of his closest friends, Adam Copeland, who was dressed in a wife beater, baggy jeans without a belt, sun glasses, chains that looked like they were two pounds each and a basketball cap turned to the side. "What's up, dawg?" Adam asked.

Randy shook his head before wiping his hand down his face. "I have two questions for you."

"Yeah, what up?"

Randy rolled his eyes at the way Adam was talking. "Question one, why are you here?"

Adam snatched his glasses off and looked shocked. "What? You're my homeboy! I can't visit my homeboy?" He asked.

"And why are you in here dressed like that?"

Adam smirked and snapped his gum loudly. He grabbed his crotch and said "Thug life."

"You don't even listen to rap!" Randy yelled.

Adam took his glasses back off before yelling at Randy. "You don't know me! You don't know my life! You don't know my struggle!"

Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You look like you're struggling to stand up with those chains around your fragile neck!"

Adam was about to say something in return, but was interrupted by Jay bursting inside of the locker room, laughing so hard that he was on the verge of tears. "Where's Adam? Is it true?" Jay asked Randy. Randy pointed across the locker room to Adam. Jay looked at Adam for about five seconds before collapsing on the floor. This time, laughing and crying.

"Yo, Jay." Adam tried to walk over to Jay, but tripped over his pants, which only made Jay laugh harder. randy was actually embarrassed for his friend. He couldn't do anything but facepalm, hoping that this wasn't real life.

Beth stormed inside of the locker room, obviously not pleased with Adam's recent behavior. "Adam, take those ridiculous clothes off. Now!"

"No!" Adam shouted back and ran out of the locker room. "Thug life!"

Randy stood up and walked over to Beth who was fuming. "Beth, where did this come from?"

Beth looked at Randy before shaking her head. "I don't even know," she said before looking at Jay on the ground. "Jay, get off the floor. You're not even laughing, you're just wheezing."

Jay struggled to catch his breath. "No," he started. "Thug life."

Randy had enough of everything that day. "**JAY!**"

Jay jumped and stopped doing whatever it was that he was doing before looking up.

"Thug life, huh?" Beth asked.

-x-x-x-

Adam sat in his car, waiting for Beth to come out, While he was doing that, he blasted his rap music and started rapping along. "Okay, now we outta here, toodles to you bitches. And if you dolled up, I got the voodoo for you bitches. I'm busy getting rich, I don't want trouble-" He was interrupted by Beth getting in and slamming the door. Beth muted the music. Adam looked her like she was crazy. "Yo, you lost your mind?"

"No, have you lost your mind?" Bath asked.

"Yeah, whatever," Adam snorted and started the car.

"There's going to be a terrible thunder storm tonight," Beth started.

Adam gulped and kept his eyes on the road. "And?"

"I know that you were afraid of thunder storms, but since you're 'thug life', you're definitely not."

"That's right."

Beth nodded. "Okay, just making sure."

"Cool."

-x-x-x-

"This better be good," Randy growled before walking in.

"For us to have to come during the storm, it better be good," Jay also demanded, following Randy.

"Oh, it is. You know Adam's scared of storms," Beth said.

"Are we supposed to care?" Randy asked. "Adam's living a thug life."

"Where is this dickhead?" Jay asked.

Beth pointed to the living room where Adam was trying to do the same dances as the girls in the rap videos. Jay had to hide his face in Randy's arm to keep from making a lot of noise. He started shaking. Randy just rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and looked around awkwardly. "Okay..." He said.

-x-x-x-

"Adam, are you okay?" Jay asked Adam who was sitting curled up on the couch.

"Thug life," Adam replied. It wasn't long before he jumped after he heard thunder.

Randy smirked at Beth before looking back at Adam. "Thug life?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Wait, what are you watching on your laptop?"

"2 Chainz, duh."

Beth rolled her eyes. "John told me that he sucks."

"Fuck John," Adam replied.

"I thought _you_ were dating Beth," Jay said.

"I am!" Adam yelled right before the power cut off. "Aah!"

"Adam, remember thug life." Randy reminded him.

"I am, yo." One of Adam's dog made his way over to the couch and started growling. "Please don't do things like that in the dark. Please and thank you." Jay rolled his eyes at Adam in the dark and felt around on his phone until he found the flashlight. "Stop flashing that thing in my eye!" Adam yelled.

"This is going to be a long, long night," Jay mumbled.

-Next Day-

Beth came back from her morning walk to find Adam packing all of his 'Thug Life' clothes in a box. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm tired of being thug life," Adam admitted. "I like the original me better."

"Well, good for you." Beth smiled at Adam and patted his back. "What made you want to choose the thug life anyway?"

Adam stopped packing his clothes to look at Beth with all the seriousness in the world. "Honestly?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"I didn't choose thug life, thug life chose me."

**A/N: Okay, I'm done. Could you actually picture Adam 'Thug Life' Copeland?**


End file.
